6six6 Minecraft Creepypasta
by TheCube42
Summary: An original creepy pasta about a strange entity seeking revenge on players in single player worlds. This case file contains the original 3 stories written about this strange entity by fictional authors, his accepted origin story, and personal addresses by yours truly. My first published story. Stay safe. -TheCube42
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I compiled these investigation files for one reason, and one reason only. To gather evidence and facts about a strange entity found exclusively in old versions of the well known game Minecraft. And unlike most creepypastas about the game, real or not, little is known about this strange character. Though what we do know is quite shocking, there are a lot of sizable gaps in the story behind him: What he does and why, his signs, his figure. Even his name is currently unknown. His true name, I mean. He has a nickname that is generally referred to.

He is known as 6six6.

Based on the three stories of him, 6six6 is an entity that appears about 1 in 5000 singleplayer worlds created in 1.5 to 1.6 Minecraft versions. He is black and gray, with blood red eyes. He has scars and bruises all over his body, and blood running down from one eye. It is theorized 6six6 can teleport, use commands and items, summon hallucinations and fly.

As you might have noticed, I have tried to be as scientific as possible writing this, but frankly the truth is that the story and lore of 6six6 is spotty, and there are few facts about him that can be confirmed as fact.

But he is there. Definitely.

This document contains an origin story, the 3 original stories about 6six6, and my own personal research and encounters. I hope that they will inform you about precautions to take when playing on previous versions, as many do for various reasons. The whole story is truly terrifying, but for now, I will let the stories speak for themselves.

Above all, stay safe.

-TheCube

6six6 Researcher


	2. Origin Story

**Origin Story**

Before I begin this story, let me just clarify that everything mentioned here is not from the original 3 stories. Well, okay, so bits and pieces of it appear in them, but this story is not mentioned outright. It may or may not be true. This is the generally accepted explanation for 6six6 and his actions. Personally, I believe this explanation raises more questions than it answers, but it definitely matches up with the original 3 stories.

Here is my rendition of the story, made from generally accepted facts, and tidbits of information from the stories:

 _6six6 was a respected admin on one of the first multiplayer survival servers ever created. His charm and natural leadership delighted the owner, and he quickly became an important man. He helped with advertising the server on server lists, working with plugins and commands, and helping the players with their various questions. It seemed all was going well for him._

 _This all changed 2 years later. At the time he had been promoted to co-owner, having almost complete power over the server, with only the owner having more power over him. Players were complaining to the owner about 6six6, claiming he had been involved in multiple scandals, such as giving his friends op items, rigging drop parties, trolling players that were mean to him, and not following basic server rules. It got to the point where the server was super corrupt._

 _Eventually the owner got mad and ordered 6six6 to report to him. When 6six6 was first confronted with the allegations, he testified that he did nothing for himself, he was simply helping others and the server by helping the newbies and slowing the growth of pros, in a Robin Hood sort of way. But it was clear this was not the case. Since he didn't want to make an unfair decision, he selected 99 random unranked players to decide if he should be demoted from his position. After hearing both sides' argument, 86 out of 99 players voted to demote him. Furthermore, 81 out of 99 believed he should be banned or killed for his crimes._

 _And so it was that 6six6 lost all his ranks and permissions he had worked hard to earn. The owner and a few dozen other admins walked far from the nether spawn point and built small altars on a cliff's edge, just above a big pit of lava. They then constructed a bridge made of nether quartz, spanning half of the lava gap. They locked 6six6 inside an obsidian enclosure, and placed a sticky piston next to the block behind him, and attached a lever to it. They then opened the front of the trap. One flick of the lever would send 6six6 plummeting into the lava, certain death, loss of all his hard earned OP items._

 _The owner gave 6six6 one last chance to confess to his crimes, and agree to fix all the damage he caused to the server. It is unknown what exactly he said, but it didn't satisfy the owner. Without hesitation he flicked the lever. The piston pushed, and 6six6 fell into the lava and died. All of his OP items were burned, never to be seen again. He was banned 3 days later for refusing to help fix the server._

 _But that wasn't the worst of it. The owner called Mojang and informed them about 6six6's crimes, and Mojang "stole 6six6's soul" (they changed his password, permanently locking him out of his Minecraft account.) And now, to this very day, he haunts early versions of Minecraft, restless, HUNGRY. And people on the server say that if you play singleplayer and make the same altars the owner made, 6six6 will haunt you. He will steal your "soul", in revenge. At all costs, don't let him jumpscare you. Even if you see him at all, you are probably too late._

This is my rendition of the story based on the information given. The story seems pretty creepy right now, but we haven't even gotten to the stories yet...


End file.
